Mobile Suit Gundam SEED White Knight
by Magick Tricks
Summary: In the year C.E. 77, private military companies are now in charge of maintaining the peace. One private military company is assigned to end a "religious" war from tearing the earth sphere apart.


I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam, I only own the original characters. I'm not making any money off of this. So please keep the lawyers at bay.

**Title: Mobile Suit Gundam SEED White Knight**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: In the year C.E. 77, private military companies are now in charge of maintaining the peace. One private military company is assigned to end a "religious" war from tearing the earth sphere apart.**

**Cosmic Era 74... A village within the nation of Libya...**

Several soldiers from the rising Islamic Empire of Babylon escort innocent people and Christian missionaries out into the middle of this village. The commander of this raid group walks to the front of those who are being arrested. He holds up a megaphone. In his free hand is a Holy Bible. Cameras recording the whole scene to show the world of what would happen if you dare cross an army of Islamic extremists.

"(Infidels! Hear me!) he said in Arabic, and everyone calms down to listen to what their captor had to say. "(You can be redeemed in God's eyes. If you only renounce your faith in the lies that Christianity has spewed! Come up and spit on this Bible! You will be allowed to go free! The liar Americans will remain here and face the consequences of their actions towards Muslims.)"

Convert after convert walked up to the commander and spat on the Bible. As they walk away, they are welcomed by the imperial troops who rejoice and praise God for their victory over Jesus Christ. The final person to stand in front of the commander, is a young girl. Around the age of twelve. She is just starting life and has to make a life or death choice. This girl named Fatima.

Instead of spitting on the Bible, she merely took the Bible from the man's hand and wipes the saliva off with her scarf.

"(Forgive them... For they know not what they do...)"

The commander's response to this was to calmly remove his service pistol, press it against her head and pull the trigger. Forcing the poor girl's brains to fly out the back of her head. The response from the military was joy and cheering. When it was all over the cameras changed direction and filmed the missionaries being executed.

_In the year 77 Cosmic Era, the Earth Alliance, ZAFT and ORB Union have changed forever. Peace has reigned, but that all ended when a Islamic soldier in the Iraqi Defense Forces took over the entire Middle East. Forcing the entire earth sphere to split up into new factions, which have formed a new union called the United Nations of the Earth Sphere or UNES. In order to aid in stopping this "holy war". Private military companies are hired to aid in fighting the Empire and to maintain the peace of the entire UNES territory._

**Opening Song: Nami Tamaki - Fly Away**

**Episode 1: Protectors of the Innocent**

A warship flies near a space colony outside ZAFT control. When nears a safe distance of avoiding detection. It stops and opens it's hanger doors. Five mobile suits with two blue glowing eye cameras and who appear to be wearing a metal turban. Leaves the ship's hanger and towards the colony in front of them. Known as the Pacific-Atlantic Treaty Organization space colony Freedom.

The youngest and last of the pecking order, Malik Hamza, stayed in formation. His fellow child soldiers, all in their late teens, boss him around. They enjoy it because he is the youngest in the squadron and they have nothing better to do while waiting for a mission. His black hair is cut short and his brown eyes hidden under the visor of his flight helmet.

"Malik!" came the sound of the squad leader's voice over the comm. "When we enter the colony, you're to secure one of the infidels' mobile suits. We'll secure the rest when we get rid of their forces."

"Roger!" Malik replied. The DJINN class mobile suits, known as Genies, fly around the colony and find a maintanence hatch for working class mobile suits to use. In order for them to re-enter the space colony without having to go around through the docking bay. There is no security around this hatch nor around any other hatch like it. The five Genies are able to sneak in and fly into the colony undetected.

XXX

**Outside Baghdad, Iraq... The former capitol city of Iraq**

Pacific-Atlantic Treaty Organization Army mobile suits are all parked in a line, withing the borders of Camp Victory, a PATO. Army forward operating base. Inside the women's changing room, Maya Hyler finishes getting ready for a routine patrol in her MP mobile suit called the MP Interceptor. Maya is a beautiful voluptuous woman with long black hair and beautiful red eyes. She is ranked Staff Sergeant and is one of the squad leaders for her division, the 77th Mobile Suit Military Police Division. Her flight suit is a forest green with a matching helmet. She grabs her respective helmet with her last name written above the visor, then leaves the women's changing room. She walks out onto the tarmac to her registered mobile suit that has her rank and last name on the chest. Where she grabs the handle and presses a button to have the cord pull her up to the cockpit. Climbing inside, she takes out a picture of her and her children, a boy and a girl. Both are twins and both are eight years old. The photo was taken before she was deployed to Iraq, with most of the Army, Army Rangers and Special Forces.

"Ryan... Michelle... Mommy will be home soon. The war is almost over." she said to herself as she closed the cockpit door to her Interceptor.

"This is Sgt. Maya Hyler, ready for launch!" she said over the comm unit.

"Roger that Sgt. Hyler, you are cleared for launch. Godspeed out there rumors of unknown mobile suits have been sighted."

"Copy that Mission Control. We'll be careful." she starts up her Interceptor and moves it out of the lineup and then activates it's thrusters to leave the base camp behind. She is soon followed by her fellow squadmates as she thought to herself.

'Unknown mobile suits...? Maybe the Empire has built a new class of mobile suit than their JINN model. It's worth investigating.' she thought.

Elsewhere in the desert surrounding Baghdad, several mobile suits were patroling the area. They had goat like heads with goat horns. A tail with a beam rifle attached to the end, which is on their right shoulder when standing on two legs, but looks like a tail when the mobile suit is on all fours. Each one even has dragon like wings on it's back. Making these mobile suits the unknown mobile suits rumored to be around the area. Plus they're completely bizarre mobile suits. People who survived an encounter with them called them Chimera. Of course that survival rate is pretty low. So low that the Pentagon has classified the Chimera class mobile suits as rumors. With no investigation so far, to decide how they operate or who made them. So far the reports of those few survivors have claimed they are unmanned mobile suits. With no human like heat signature on the heat vision scopes. However this was disputed by the officials within the Pentagon.

Though to be honest, the Pacific-Atlantic Treaty Organization may have disregarded these mobile suits as urban legend among the soldiers. But the United Nations heard of these reports and have started an investigation into the rumors. Though no U. N. soldier has came upon the Chimera so far. There are hopes that the U. N. forces aren't being led on by the U. S. forces in the Middle East.

XXX

Reverend Julius Snow, former governor of the space colony, walked through the halls of the his mansion on the Freedom colony. Snow is considered by many to be the most inconsiderate, ruthless, cunning, and generally a pain in the butt amongst the entire space colony. He's a Old School Baptist and a Calvinist. He believes that he and his church are going to heaven, as Jesus only died for the elect, such as his church.

Snow is a man in his early eighties. He has grey hair and gold eyes. He still looks very good in his elderly age. He keeps in shape as much as he can, but since he's a five term governor and still a preacher. He barely finds time to exercise.

He enters his granddaughter's bedroom, with his granddaughter Julia Snow watching the news as she sat on her bed. Julia was orphaned when her parents were killed in a car accident. The evidence showed otherwise. However the forensic scientists handling the investigation, was forced by their superiors to label it an accidental death rather than a murder. Which gave the people the impression that Snow had used his money and influence again to get away with murder. Something that Julia has been unable to forgive him of doing. And she has every right to be angry at him. He supposedly killed her parents because they had heart. They volunteered their time at local church events and even helped the lower class make it in this world. So if anybody wants them dead more than most it's Governor Snow, who never gives a crap about the little people or the people of other churches. Especially since he thinks of them as the scum of the earth sphere.

Snow walks into her room and sees that the news cast about an upcoming church event at an Nazarene church. Snow quickly yanks out the cord to the TV, ripping the plug out but leaving the metal pieces that absorbs the electrtcity in the wall plug.

"You don't need to listen to this rubbage! That church is nothing but a den of demonic heathens that will burn in Hell because hates them so much!"

Julia didn't say anything but just rolled her eyes at her grandfather. He however just continued with his distastful rant.

"You know I should've threw you out of the house a long time ago! I was hoping to save you from your parents rebellion against God! But I can see it is of no use! LEAVE MY HOUSE AT ONCE REBEL! YOU'RE NOT WANTED HERE!"

XXX

Maya's squadron was nearing the end of their daily patrol. Which took several hours of patrolling near and around the Baghdad area. They patrol the desert, every single road and even the city itself. To ensure imperial troops aren't laying some nasty traps for PATO convoys. It was time for them to head back to camp. Maya sends out the call over her comm for them to head back to camp.

Unfortunately Maya's IFF radar went off, indicationg several mobile suits coming their way. Maya gets back on her comm to send out a message to the rest of the squad.

"Heads up everybody. Mobile suits on our seven." she said.

"I see them on my radar too." said Maya's best friend and second in command of the squad, Samantha. "They're not the Empire's either. There is no name on the registry."

"Unidentified mobile suits. Please respond..." Maya said to enemy mobile suits. She gets nothing in response. "Please respond or will be forced to shoot..."

Still no answer.

"Okay everyone lets confront the mobile suits." Maya says as she turns her mobile suit around to face the unknown prescence. To Maya's horror, the mobile suits were all running on four legs instead of two like the average mobile suit. The leader of these mobile suits use a red light from what appears two eye holes in the goat face. It scans and detects the American mobile suits, and changes directions. Heading straight for them in a beeline. What happened next was facinating to the entire squadron. The faces splt in two and retracted into the side of the heads. Revealing a face with a red visor over the eye cameras. Though the goat horns still resided on the forhead of each mobile suit. The mobile suits then went from four legged machines. To bipedal mobile suits. The tails on each mobile suit raised up as the tip is hidden behind the back. These are the true form of the Chimera mobil suits. These are the same Chimera mobile suits that were outside of Baghdad. However they didn't find any American mobile suits, as they were either in the city or not in the outer skirts at that time.

"Engaging the enemy Eagle Nest!" Maya said to her commanding officers back at the camp. "Several unknown mobile suits are moving in for an attack!"

"Copy that Eagle Leader 7." said a commander. "Good hunting and return home safely."

"Will do sir..." Maya then switched her comm back to the channel as her squad's. "Let's bring these mobile suits down and show them what the Pacific-Atlantic Treaty Organization can do!"

XXX

Back on the Freedom space colony, the five mobile suits have made their prescence known to the entire colony. As they began their attack on the UNES military base. Where the special forces and protectors of all UNES territories, Knighthood Security Corporation, was stationed. Captain Oliver Hammer of the Freedom space colony branch ran towards the hanger.

"How many mobile suits are attacking us lads?" he asked in his thick Scottish accent.

"Captain! We have only five mobile suits attacking the colony!" said one soldier watching the radar screens. "Scans indicate that four are making their way here while one is splitting away from the rest and trying to sneak in through the back. Your orders Captain?"

"Leave the solo mobile suit be lads. It's a diversion tactic. The four are trying to hold a diversion so that sole mobile suit can sneak onto our base and steal the Gundam class mobile suits."

"The Blitz Interceptors of the Apocalypse Squadron are leaving the hanger."

"Tell them to intercept the four mobile suits."

"Yes Captain."

The Apocalypse Squadron is named that way by their mobile suit color scheme. One is all white, the second one is all red, the third is all black and the fourth and final one is all pale green. The four mobile suits were all based off of the former Earth Alliance's Blitz Gundam. Except a new "Trikeros" Offense/Defense system was developed and installed on their left arm. With a beam saber in the right hand. This new offense/defense weapon system has removed the lances that can be launched. Instead it has three small beam needle guns being used. As well as the standard beam rifle. This system can also act as a shield for the mobile suits.

The all white Interceptor stood in front of the hanger doors as the doors were being opened. It was joined by the others.

"Taiki Hotaru! Plague Interceptor! Launching!" Then Taiki's white mobile suit ignited it's thrusters and left the hanger.

"Estelle Goodman! War Interceptor! Launching!" Estelle, a pilot from England said as her mobile suit launched.

Next up was former Romanian gymnast Nadia Vladimir and her black mobile suit. "Famine Interceptor! Nadia Vladimir! Launching!"

Finally was African-American pilot Darius Anderson. "Death Interceptor! Darius Anderson! Launching!"

As all four mobile suits leave the hanger, the rest of the pilots for the four Gundam class mobile suits were getting ready to leave the hanger as well. However there was only three pilots, as nobody was given the fourth mobile suit, the Strike Impulse Gundam. However that mobile suit may have it's pilot find it sooner than later. As Malik has left his old mobile suit near a hidden entrance. Whoever informed him of this doorway. The only clue he was given was a encoded message from within the base itself. Like someone wants him to enter and try to steal a Gundam mobile suit. However as he sneaks through the hallways. He fails to notice someone watching, who is wearing a purple, silver and black flight suit. With matching helmet. The young adult follows quietly. Intent on making sure this intruder heads to the right destination.

The young man is at the age of sixteen. He has purple hair and red eyes. He's a bid overweight but not by much. Making his build a few extra pounds.

"You better be right on this Captain..." he said to himself. "Why are just letting this kid enter our base to steal the Strike Impulse, I'll never know."

XXX

Back on Earth, Maya's team was unable to defeat the unknown mobile suits. Resulting in a severe loss of life and wounded from the squad. In fact Maya may be the sole survivor of the encounter. As she is thrown into a prison cell within the city of Babylonia, Iraq. Capitol city of Iraq and the entire Empire. The guards slammed the door closed. As Maya lays there unconscious...

XXX

Malik made his way to the hanger and saw the mobile suit just standing there. It's still stored and deactivated. It's Neo Phase Shift Armor grey... Malik steps into the lift and rides it up to the stomach cockpit. When he closes it's cockpit door. He starts the mobile suit up and activates it's armor. Which has a blue, red, white, and yellow color scheme. Malik moved the mobile suit over to it's personal armor. Where the weapons are attached to the mobile suit. Since the Strike Impulse is in its default form. The weapons are only a beam rifle, a beam saber at it's side and a shield in it's left hand. The Strike Impulse flies out of the hanger's open door. While the man following behind enters and sees it leave.

"Damnit..." Tyler Mansfield said. Tyler was born and raised in the PLANTs. However he's not an ordinary Coordinator. For one thing he usually heard voices in his head and saw things that weren't there. He was considered as crazy growing up. Along with his friends Megan Swann and her brother Daniel Swann. Who both are out aiding the Interceptors. Tyler's hair is a dark purple and his eye color is red. He puts on his flight helmet and runs over to the only mobile suit left in the hanger. A Gundam class mobile suit that can transform into a large tank. His is the Panzer, named after German word for tank. He climbs into the cockpit and starts the Panzer up. Like all Gundam mobile suits. His has the same GUNDAM OS like the other three. Which is an acronym for...

**General**

**Ultility**

**Nuclear**

**Dynamic**

**Assault**

**Mobile suit**

"Captain! I'm preparing to launch and chase after the Strike Impulse." he said into the comm unit.

"I see the plan worked perfectly." Olvier said. "I have a strange feeling that this kid will be betrayed."

"How do you really know that for sure?"

"You won't believe me if I told you."

"_Oh he won't tell you that he is one of us..."_ came the disembodied voice that he has heard for many years. The astral figure floating next to him is a psychotic looking version of himself. The eyes are glowing red in this case, and has that usual psycho expression on it's face. _"Believe me... He'll explain everything when the time is right. But right now we have to catch that kid."_

"We're not going to hurt him."

"_No... We're not... He's one of us too. One of the last of us... We don't hurt our own."_

"Too bad... Because I have to bring him back alive." Tyler said to his voice as he hit the thrusters and tranformed his mobile suit into a tank. Then the Panzer sped off into the colony wide city.

**Next Chapter: Malik regroups with his squadmates, as the Panzer Gundam chases after him. Maya's squadron has been either captured or killed by the Empire. As the UNES decide to hire private military companies to begin a operation against the Empire.**


End file.
